prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sin Piedad 2000
|attendance = 14,000 |venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |lastevent = CMLL 67th Anniversary Show |nextevent = Jucio Final 2001 }} Sin Piedad 2000 (Spanish for "Without pity") was a professional wrestling Pay-Per-View (PPV) produced by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL), which took place on December 15, 2000 in Arena México, Mexico City, Mexico. The main event of the PPV was a Lucha de Apuesta, hair vs. hair match between Cien Caras and Perro Aguayo. The show also featured a Tag team match for the CMLL World Tag Team Championship where the champions Los Guerreros del Infierno (Rey Bucanero and Último Guerrero) defended the championship against El Hijo del Santo and Negro Casas. The show featured an additional tag team match and three Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team matches. Background The event featured six professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as Rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Técnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. Results *Ricky Marvin and Sombra de Plata defeated Alan Stone and Chris Stone (18:29) :*First fall: Alan and Chris Stone were counted out :*Second fall: Alan Stone pinned Sombra de Plata and Chris Stone pinned Ricky Marvin :*Third fall: Ricky Marvin pinned Chris Stone and Alan Stone was counted out (18:29) *Violencia, Bestia Salvaje and Fuerza Guerrera defeated Tony Rivera, El Felino and Safari in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (21:15) :*First fall: Tony Rivera pinned Bestia Salvaje :*Second fall: Fuerza Guerrera pinned El Felino :*Third fall: Fuerza Guerrera pinned El Felino (21:15) *Los Villanos (Villaño III, Villaño IV and Villaño V) defeated Dr. Wagner Jr., Blue Panther and Black Warrior in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (22:24) :*First fall: Villaño IV pinned Dr. Wagner, Jr. and Villaño III pinned Blue Panther :*Second fall: Dr. Wagner, Jr. pinned Villaño III :*Third fall: Villaño IV forced Dr. Wagner, Jr. to submit (22:24) *Atlantis, Mr. Niebla and El Satánico defeated Shocker, Tarzan Boy and Emilio Charles, Jr. in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match (18:36) :*First fall: Tarzan Boy pinned El Satánico and Shocker pinned Atlantis :*Second fall: Atlantis defeated Shocker and El Satánico pinned Tarzan Boy :*Third fall: Tarzan Boy was disqualified (18:36) *''Los Guerreros del Infierno'' (Rey Bucanero and Último Guerrero) © defeated El Hijo del Santo and Negro Casas to retain the CMLL World Tag Team Championship (18:26) :*First fall: El Hijo del Santo forced Rey Bucanero to submit, Último Guerrero was counted out :*Second fall: Rey Bucanero and Último Guerrero won :*Third fall: Rey Bucanero defeated Negro Casas and Último Guerrero pinned El Hijo del Santo (18:26) *Perro Aguayo pinned Cien Caras in a Lucha de Apuestas hair vs. hair match. As a result of his loss Cien Caras was shaved bald after the match (8:26) External links * Results Category:2000 pay-per-view events Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre pay-per-view events Category:Sin Piedad